Dulce Victoria
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Después de una dolorosa derrota... Ash descubre que hay mucho más que las batallas pokemon en esta vida.


Dulce Victoria Por Syaoran Li  
  
-¡Furia Dragón!  
  
-¡Lanzallamas!  
  
-Resiste Charizard.  
  
-No te rindas Blaziken  
  
El clima en el campo de batalla es asombroso – se alcanzaba a escuchar por todo el estadio gracias a la voz amplificada del narrador. En juego estaba el Campeonato de la Liga Hoenn, poniendo cara a cara nuevamente a dos viejos amigos. Ash y Harrison, ambos con un solo pokemon. Charizard y Blaziken daban lo mejor de si, dependía de su poder el obtener la victoria para su entrenador. La última vez Harrison obtuvo la victoria, ¿acaso sucederá lo mismo ahora?  
  
Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el polvo levantado por la tremenda explosión se acentuara, dejando a la vista el resultado. Tanto Charizard como Blaziken yacían en el suelo... el agotamiento era extremo. Por un lado Charizard fue sacudido tremendamente por la patada luchadora de Blaziken, pero este último recibió de lleno el movimiento sísmico del pokemon dragón. Haciendo el máximo esfuerzo posible, cada no hizo lo posible por incorporarse, pero sus cuerpos no podían soportarlo.  
  
-Charizard, por favor, confío plenamente en ti amigo.  
  
-¡Blaziken! Hemos luchado tanto para llegar hasta aquí, no podemos dejar que nos derroten de esta forma, ¿vas a permitir que Charizard te venza?  
  
Algo en las palabras de Harrison tocó el orgullo de ambos pokemon. En efecto, Blaziken no deseaba ser vencido en la batalla por el Campeonato, y por otra parte, Charizard se negaba a ser derrotado por segunda vez ante un adversario. Un estadio enmudecido contemplaba con asombro como ambos pokemon sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza lograron ponerse de pie, con una mirada determinante en sus rostros. Ninguno cedería terreno.  
  
-Ash no puede perder, no esta vez.  
  
-Cálmate May, estoy seguro que Ash tiene todo bajo control, y aunque gane o pierda sabrá que hizo lo mejor que pudo por obtener la victoria.  
  
-Lo sé Bruck, pero . . . no quiero que sea derrotado.  
  
-¡Miren! – exclamó Max señalando hacia el campo.  
  
¡Oh no!  
  
La energía de Blaziken fue mucho mayor que la de Charizard. Por lo tanto . . .  
  
-¡Charizard es incapaz de continuar! La victoria pertenece a Blaziken.  
  
-Señoras y señores, Blaziken ha ganado, lo que convierte a Harrison de Pueblo Raíz Chica en el nuevo campeón de la Liga Hoenn.  
  
-Charizard . . .  
  
-Buen trabajo Blaziken, mereces un descanso – Harrison regresa a Blaziken a su pokebola, dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia donde está parado Ash, quien sostiene con fuerza la pokebola de Charizard pero no puede llamarle. Su mirada divagaba entre la hierba húmeda que delimitaba el campo de batalla . . . Harrison no pudo evitar notar que Ash lloraba, muy silenciosamente.  
  
-Ash . . . vamos amigo no te sientas triste, esta ha sido la batalla más espectacular que jamás haya tenido en mi vida. Hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo para obtener la victoria, pero siempre tiene que haber un ganador y un perdedor, sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero esa es la realidad.  
  
Ash no dijo nada. Sus lágrimas corrían copiosamente, reflejo del dolor que se abatía en su interior. Sin previo aviso la pokebola de Charizard cayó en el suelo haciendo un ruido sordo; Ash dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible hasta que se perdió de vista por el corredor que conducía fuera del estadio.  
  
-¡¡¡Ash!!! Espera . . .  
  
-¿por qué? – exclamó May gimoteando, no comprendía por que Ash actuaba de esa forma.  
  
-Hay que ir por él antes de que cometa una locura.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir Bruck? – preguntó May angustiada.  
  
-Con la derrota Ash estará bastante deprimido y no sabemos de lo que es capaz.  
  
-Dios mío no . . . Ash.  
  
-No hay tiempo que perder, en marcha.  
  
-Yo me encargaré de Charizard – dijo Max al darse cuenta que no era asunto suyo el ir en busca de Ash.  
  
-Gracias, pro favor llévalo al Centro Pokemon – la ordenó Bruck.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Vamos May.  
  
En las afueras del estadio, Ash caminaba rumbo al lago, sitio que era grato para él, pues el agua que llegaba a él provenía directamente desde el Río Grande, nacido en las cavernas más profundas en la Cueva de la Vida; lugar en donde Ash y May lograron confesar sus sentimientos de una forma inolvidable. Aquel era un lejano recuerdo que no le ayudaba a recuperara su ánimos, ¿en realidad era su destino ser entrenador pokemon?  
  
-Llevo ocho años... ocho años tratando de ser el mejor, y ahora heme aquí, justo a un paso de la gloria vuelvo a tropezar con la piedra del fracaso.  
  
-Lo siento mucho Charizard... te exigí más de lo que tu cuerpo puede aguantar, lo siento en verdad.  
  
-Además no merezco el cariño de May... no he sido capaz de conseguir una victoria por ella... ha estado conmigo por tres años y a pesar de mis fracasos sigue a mi lado... ¿por qué?  
  
-Porque te amo Ash.  
  
-May.  
  
Ash no se percató de que May estaba justo tras él todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando para si mismo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cada uno puedo ver la tristeza en el corazón del otro. Era una situación incómoda, nadie dijo nada . . . el silencio seguía siendo el amo de todo. El viento soplaba en dirección al norte, llevando consigo las hojas que caen de los árboles en aquella estación otoñal . . .  
  
-No tienes por qué sentirte mal Ash, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo dando lo mejor de ti mismo; por favor no te sientas así – dijo May sosteniendo con fuerza cada palabra.  
  
-No soy digno de que derrames tus lágrimas por mi . . . en mis ocho años como entrenador pokemon sólo he conseguido ganar la Liga Naranja y para ser sincero no fue un desafío máximo del cual sentirme orgulloso. De ahí en más he visto a la derrota caer sobre mi, competencia tras competencia; primero en la Liga Añil; luego en Johto y ahora aquí en Hoenn tampoco fui capaz de ganar, ¿vale la pena que lo siga intentando?  
  
-Todo en esta vida vale la pena . . . luchar por cada sueño hasta hacerlo realidad. No puedes dejar que una derrota te haga sentir mal . . . no puedes . . .  
  
-No es sólo eso, es todo lo demás . . . pues a parte de ser entrenador pokemon me ha tocado pasar a través de muchas pruebas, unas superadas con éxito y otras fueron insatisfactorias. Creo que solamente he tenido suerte . . .  
  
-Consideras que lo nuestro ha sido suerte . . . que esto que siento latiendo a toda prisa dentro de mi corazón es cuestión de suerte; no lo creo Ash – dijo May con lágrimas en su rostro.  
  
-Esto es diferente; es lo único que da sentido a mi vida, lo que me hace sentir diferente . . . olvidar que mi vida ha sido un total fracaso. Esta llama es lo que me mantiene vivo; porque sin tu amor jamás habría llegado lejos, y quizás yo estaría . . . – Ash no encontraba las palabras.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra decirlo – May se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Ash, abrazándole por la cintura – Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, tu vales mucho para todas las personas que han cruzado tu camino; eres importante para Max, importas mucho a Bruck; y sobre todo, eres lo más importante para mí.  
  
-May, yo . . . mi corazón está perdido.  
  
-Déjame encontrarlo por favor, deja que recupere al chico del cual me enamoré y del que siempre me sentiré orgullosa pase lo que pase.  
  
-Este chico desea la oportunidad – respondió Ash en medio de su melancolía.  
  
-Mi corazón está dispuesta a darle esa oportunidad, sólo si él demuestra que es un chico fuerte, que nada hará mermar su ánimo y mucho menos preocupar a otros.  
  
-Lo intentará entonces.  
  
-Oh! Ash, acércate a mi corazón.  
  
-May... te necesito a mi lado más que nunca. – Ash cae rendido ante la dulce mirada que May le entregaba copiosamente.  
  
-Siempre me tendrás a tu lado Ash.... siempre estaré contigo.  
  
-Devuelve la alegría a este corazón que se haya perdido en un mar de oscuridades y tristeza; te lo pido por favor.  
  
-No tienes que pedirlo, mi corazón con gusto te regresará esa vida, esa alegría que tanto me encanta ver en ti Ash....  
  
Conmovida por las palabras de plegarias dichas por Ash, May deslizó con dulzura su mano por el rostro de aquel chico que jamás lucía bien cuando estaba triste. Esa expresión en sus ojos capaz de conquistar cualquier corazón.... así como el corazón de May fue conquistado. A ella no le gustaba ver como su chico sufría a consecuencia de su mayor sueño, el convertirse en un maestro pokemon. Otro oportunidad para demostrarle al mundo lo bueno que él es ha pasado, sin embargo May no permitirá que Ash pierda el entusiasmo.....  
  
-¿Puedes perdonarme? – susurró el joven entrenador al oído de May.  
  
-¿Has hecho algo malo? – preguntó la chica mientras acariciaba con ternura los cabellos que tanto la enloquecían.  
  
-Por sentirme tan mal por una derrota... por haber demostrado mi debilidad ante una situación que ya en el pasado enfrenté con éxito. Siento mucho el haberte decepcionado, realmente deseaba alcanzar e4ste triunfo, este triunfo era especialmente para ti.  
  
-Ash... – la chica le devolvió una sonrisa que le enmudeció por completo - ... sabes muy bien que aprecio cada detalle que tienes hacía mí; siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, siempre. Que importa si has perdido; diste lo mejor de ti, demostrando la clase de persona que eres. El peder no te hace ser diferente, no cambia lo que hay dentro de ti. Durante nuestro viaje por Hoenn arriesgaste el todo por el todo con una meta muy clara, convertirte en el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo. Creo que no es necesario que obtengas un título si eres capaz de demostrar con tus hechos la pureza de tu corazón. Para mí, tú eres el mejor Ash.  
  
-Muchas gracias... en verdad siento como esa pureza que tus palabras transmiten ha llegado al rincón más recóndito de mi ser. A veces me comporto como un chiquillo.  
  
-Si, un chiquillo que merece un jalón de orejas muy de vez en cuando – Como si fuese un suave pellizco; May convirtió en hechos aquellas palabras.  
  
-Oye, eso duele.  
  
-Entonces te recompensaré.  
  
Sin decir más; May cubrió los labios de Ash con los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso profundo; el beso de una doncella que recibe en sus brazos al caballero que conquistó su corazón. Olvidando el pasado inmediato, Ash se sumergió en aquella fragancia, elegancia y dulzura que May transmitía a través de sus labios. La sensación jamás era distinta, cada beso igual al primero; igual de tierno, con la misma pasión y sentimiento. Esa era la manera en que May sanaba sus heridas, dándole nuevas fuerzas para continuar... el beso llegó a su fin; sus miradas puestas uno en el otro y un solo deseo.... que la llama del amor siga ardiendo.  
  
-¿Y qué sigue ahora? – preguntó la chica mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.  
  
-Lo que la vida quiera depararnos May – dijo el chico cerrando sus brazos sobre el pecho de May – Estoy seguro que nos esperan cosas grandes.  
  
-Sabes que contarás conmigo para lo que debas hacer; no importa la dificultad, no importa la situación, jamás me apartaré de tu lado.  
  
-Por supuesto... cada paso que de, lo daré contigo.  
  
-Mira el cielo, ¿no es hermoso? – exclamó May, comenzando a ser vencida por el sueño  
  
-Si, lleno de estrellas, cada una resguardando los sueños de los seres humanos... es justo soñar con un nuevo amanecer cuando las cosas no son como las deseamos, ¿tú que piensas May? - Demasiado tarde; la chica fue vencida por el sueño y las emociones de aquel día. Ash no pudo evitar el ser conmovido por la felicidad que alcanzaba a verse en el rostro de May; el cual borró esas lágrimas de tristeza para darle paso a una sonrisa rebosante de alegría y amor..  
  
-Duerme que yo cuidaré de tus sueños; ya que el mío se ha hecho realidad.  
  
La Luna se abrió paso entre las estrellas para cubrirlo todo con su luz. Ash continuó resguardando los sueños de May, quien soñaba con el futuro; el futuro que les esperaba; juntos lo podrían superar todo. Atrás quedó aquella derrota en donde Ash aprendió algo más que la amargura del fracaso... aprendió que en la vida existen cosas más importantes que el ganar; las que se llevan en el corazón y jamás, jamás se olvidan.  
  
-Que el destino guíe nuestro camino.  
  
Fin  
  
Nota del Autor:  
Cielos, no me fue posible realizar este fic como lo esperaba. Aún así, esta historia tiene sentimiento, la intención que con el deseaba transmitir. El amor puede hacer fuerte al más débil de los hombres, entregándole ese espíritu y esa fe que no le dejará caer tan fácil. Lecciones que se aprenden con el paso del tiempo; y que nunca podrán ser olvidadas. Gracias por su atención.  
  
Dedicado especialmente a ti Crystal. Gracias por esta oportunidad. 


End file.
